


Loving Too Hard

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny fic exploring what it would have been like if Sam from Pack Wars had chosen Benny instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on Tumblr as an AU to my AU Pack Wars.

His first thought in the dusk was of his alpha. He took a deep breath in through his nose, and reveled in the tingling of his skin as he drank deep of his alpha’s scent, even before opening his eyes. 

His alpha was content. 

Sam shivered with satisfaction. He let his eyes slip open at last. 

Benny seemed to feel the tiny change. His huge paw grabbed hold of Sam around the waist and yanked him into his warmth. 

His omega laughed quietly. “Benny? How can I make you happy today?”

The wolf beside him blinked several times, then shifted with a noisy stretch, and smiled. “I'm happier than any wolf’s got a right to be, darling.”

Sam snuggled into the embrace. “I want to make you so happy it hurts and I have to soothe it.”

Benny burst into laughter, and held Sam to him with a crushing grasp. “You know what my favorite thing about you today is?”

He sighed with pleasure. Benny liked to start most mornings by worshipping just one small part of his omega. “What is?” he asked. 

“I like that you're big enough and tough enough for me to squeeze. I like that you're not going to break if I love you too hard.”

Sam's laugh was filled with delight. He rolled Benny so that he found himself atop his large omega, who looked up at him with adoration and mischief. “Know what I like?”

Benny kissed his lips. “What?”

“I like when you try.” He lifted his mouth to Benny’s left ear, and got a moan for his effort. “Come on, alpha. Love me too hard.”

The moan became a growl deep in the mongrel’s throat, and Sam felt it vibrate through him. Arousal surged through him as he was reminded just how feral this wolf still was after all these years. It was delicious. 

“Bite,” he urged. 

Benny's eyes flashed with desire. He lowered his bared teeth to Sam's throat, and tested for pain by scraping his fangs along the perfect, smooth skin. His voice was muffled by the dropped teeth, but it was mostly rumbling from his powerful chest, and there was no mistaking it. “Your throat is amazing.”

“It's yours,” Sam reminded him. 

That was all it ever took. Benny descended on Sam like a starving animal, and Sam had no plans to defend against such a pleasurable attack. Their bodies moved together in harmonious ecstasy. Benny eased his way into Sam with generous, hot laps of his tongue, and then they were rutting with abandon. Benny was right. Sam never minded his roughness. 

Sam's favorite thing about being bonded to this sweet, wild alpha was the way they could be feral and unapologetically carnal in their rutting, but the moment they had each finished, Benny's characteristic gentle protectiveness took over, and the lovemaking began. Benny worshipped his omega with such complete devotion that Sam thanked Fenris every dusk and every dawn that Benny had smelled right to him years ago. They were the perfect fit.


End file.
